


The True Warmth

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: It's an unbearably cold night and Hiura's just searching for someone to some spend time with. Who's a better choice than his boyfriend?
Relationships: Kozoumaru Sasuke/Hiura Kirina
Kudos: 7





	The True Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RanmaruKirino3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/gifts).



„Mm…“ Hiura groaned as he kept turning underneath the layer of blankets. The cold air kept sneaking its way to his skin and annoying him a lot. It was finally that time of the year in which Russian winters would reach their peak of extreme temperatures and he didn't like it.

He wasn't always weak to cold weathers, but the coldness of Russia was still new to him. He wasn't surprised why coach told them to prepare for the night anymore. To Hiura, that night was one of the coldest ones he ever experienced. And he wasn't looking forward to the upcoming nights, knowing that the temperatures would keep decreasing.

Even though he wrapped himself in hundreds of blankets and tried different sleeping positions (back, side, even tried to wrap himself in blankets so he looked like a cinnamon roll), he couldn't bear with the cold. Hiura glanced at his roommate from Hokkaido for a second. The other teen slept peacefully with a small smile on his lips, probably immune to the ice cold weather.

Hiura liked cold weathers, but that night's temperature was just unbearable. He found himself longing for some cuddling and snuggling with his closest friends like they're a pack. But he didn't want to disturb anybody knowing how fast his friends could fall asleep.

For a moment, Hiura's mind began to wonder what players other than his closest ones were doing. He wanted to find someone to spend time with until he was so tired not even coldness would bother him. But it was so late and it would be strange to just go from door to door and ask if he can stay for awhile.

Hiura pouted for a moment, thinking that there's no point in leaving the dorm before he got an idea. His boyfriend told him he would be staying up late at night reading some magazines about soccer so if he needed anything, he would be awake.

That was perfect because:

1.) Hiura would have someone to help him deal with the cold

2.) Kozomaru had a solo dorm because he preferred to be on his own

And 3.) They could have some late night cuddles

The blue haired midfielder leaped out of the bed, grabbed his keys and silently left the dorm. As he found himself in the hall, he could feel how much colder it was there. For a second, he even considered giving up and returning to the dorm, but he kept going.

Hiura wasn't just determined to seek company and warmth, he was also determined to see Kozomaru too. And that determination gave him strength to continue wandering through the hall until he stood in front of the well-known door. He gently knocked onto the door before he was met by his boyfriend's warm eyes.

"Hiura?" Kozomaru asked, a bit surprised to see him so late. The forward looked tired himself. There were faint dark circles underneath his eyes, showing that he was probably feeling like sleeping.

"Hey, my dorm feels a bit cold so I was wondering if I could..." Hiura knew he didn't even need to finish his sentence because Kozomaru immediately knew what he wanted.

"Stay over? Of course, come inside" the forward stepped aside to let the midfielder in his dorm. Hiura immediately noticed how Kozomaru's place felt warmer than his dorm. Maybe it was just the fact that he felt fulfilled when he was with Kozomaru. Like they were meant to be together.

"It is pretty chilly tonight, huh?" Kozomaru began "I still can't believe the heaters broke at time like this"

"I agree" Hiura admitted "Are you also cold?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking of going to bed since I couldn't focus on what I was reading even though it was becoming quite interesting" the forward scratched his own cheek shyly and Hiura nodded. Was the night really that cold for everyone?

"Um... Can I... We...?" Hiura's voice drifted off, his gaze fell to the floor and he blushed. Positively, he and Kozomaru were a couple, but they haven't slept together yet. So far they only held hands and had few kisses on lips here and there. The idea of sleeping together so soon was pretty hard to imagine, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Kozomaru also blushed before clearing his throat.

"We can cuddle... Yeah..." the forward approached to his bed and adjusted the blankets as Hiura stood on the spot, still blushing. What he didn't know was that Kozomaru's heart was racing as much as his was even though the other boy tried to stay calm as much as he could.

After Kozomaru was done making the bed, it looked like he made a small nest with all the material.

"Are you ready?" Kozomaru smiled at him softly with a hint of nervousness as they dove underneath the blankets. Their faces were so close Hiura could see his own reflection in other boy's eyes. He felt so enchanted by them that his lips began to move on their own.

"Your eyes are really bright..." Hiura muttered subconsciously, quickly turning red as he realized what he had said. Kozomaru looked just as surprised as he was.

Soon, the forward snorted at his reaction.

"You're so cute" he reached for Hiura's hand underneath the blankets and gently held it. Just the small gesture made Hiura feel much warmer than before. Being so close with Kozomaru made him feel happy and peaceful. He slowly moved closer to Kozomaru and soon ended up hugging him and snuggling into his arm. Was this the true warmth he longed for?

He was finally feeling like sleeping, but he wanted to stay awake and spend more time with Kozomaru.

His ears caught Kozomaru's chuckle as the forward hugged him back and rested his chin on top of his blue hair. It wasn't long before Kozomaru's breathing turned into silent snores and he pulled the midfielder even closer to him.

Hiura smiled to himself before finally letting the sleep take over.

He could enjoy the true warmth while asleep too.


End file.
